


Love is Love, No Matter the Form

by Fluffy_Little_Bunny



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Canon lines with some adjustments for plot, I am re-editing, I'll take that down once I re-edited, LGBTQ, Other, Please don't read rn, Sad Backstory, possible triggers, this is not the final product
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Little_Bunny/pseuds/Fluffy_Little_Bunny
Summary: Akira, a transgender boy, lives in a time where that isn't accepted. He has struggled his entire life with his identity, and how he has been treated for it. He doesn't know that the journey he is about to embark on will change his life, and open up his eyes to give life a whole new meaning.





	1. Please read, IMPORTANT

**Author's Note:**

> “All young people, regardless of sexual orientation or identity, deserve a safe and supportive environment in which to achieve their full potential” ~Harvey Milk

PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

The main character of this story is female, but she identifies as a boy. Considering the time, and the science available, I do not believe that he would be able to do a gender transformation. Keeping that in mind, that is why his appearance is female. I am not completely educated on the LGBTQIA+ community, but I will continue to learn to be a better person, communicate better with others and write better.

  
If I say anything offensive or anything that is wrong, please correct me. I’d be ashamed of myself if I put something out that offended people for something other than their personalities. I will be trying my best, and please excuse any mistakes. I will not be tolerating any hate comments toward anyone or anything.

  
IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS STORY DUE TO THE SUBJECTS CONTAINED, THEN DON’T READ IT

 


	2. Embarking on the Journey

“Celica! You’re leaving?” I shout as I burst through the door of the temple.

  
Celica, Mae, Boey, and Genny turn to see me enter, Celica looking surprised. Nodding, she says surprised, “Yes. Why?”

  
Sprinting forward I grab her and yell, “And what the hell were you thinking leaving without me!”

  
Her eyes dart to the side for a split second before responding, “Well, I didn’t want you to worry about our departure. We’re heading on a dangerous journey and I didn’t want to get you involved.”

  
Of course, the cliched I didn’t want to get you involved. I sigh before continuing, “Seriously? I owe you my life and there is no way in hell you are going somewhere without me. You know I can fight pretty well with a sword, so it’s not like I’m completely defenseless. So don’t give me the ‘it’s too dangerous’ talk. I always have beat you when it comes to swordplay, so shouldn’t I be protecting you? Either way, I’m coming with you whether you like it or not.”

  
Chuckling, Celica agrees, “I should’ve known. Sorry about not wanting to get you involved, I was just concerned. Even though you’re older than me, you’re like a little brother.”

  
“Fine, I forgive you. And I totally am like a little brother, a three years older little brother,” I sarcastically joke, lightly punching her arm.

  
“Come on you two! We have to leave!” Mae calls out before running out the door. Both Celica and I laugh as we run out into the light.

 

As we head to the nearest harbor, I look back to how Celica and I met.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Get away, freak!” Mother shouts.

  
All I could do is cover my head and run as my own mother chases me from the very house I grew up in, just because I’m different. For the past year I’ve been telling her, “I want to be a boy,” and it wasn’t until the past year she started yelling at me and hitting me. She would always scream, “Stop saying that! You need to stop playing outside and getting into fights! That’s not how a girl should act! You should be inside right now learning how to sew and cook!”

  
To this, I would always innocently respond, “Why? This is how all the other boys act, so why shouldn’t I act this way?”

  
_What did I do wrong_ I think as I run as far and as fast away as I can. _At some point, other villagers began looking at me weirdly, but why?_ Tears stream down my cheeks as branches tear and me and rocks cut my feet. Everything slowly turns to a quick blur until it all turns black.

  
I awaken to a poking feeling on my left shoulder. Quickly I realize that I must have fallen, and face first at that. Summoning most of my little energy, I crane my head upward to see what’s poking me. A young girl with strawberry orange hair is staring at me with big eyes. Just as I raise my head she calls out, “Grandpapa, there is a girl laying here!”

  
Too tired to correct her, I just stare as an old man walks over to me and gently picks me up.

  
“Let’s go get you cleaned up and well fed,” he gruffly tells me.

  
I nod and allow myself to be carried into a temple. There, both of them tend to my wounds, careful whenever it hurts. I start crying, not because out of pain, but because no one had ever treated me this kindly besides my father. After he left, mother acted empty. She never showed me the same amount of love as she did before father left, and it kept getting worse as time went on.

  
Suddenly, I feel a soft fabric being dabbed on my cheek, followed by a soft voice asking, “Are you okay? I’m sorry this hurts, but we have to clean your wounds.”  
“It’s fine, I’m not in that much pain,” I reply, wiping the tears away.

  
She smiles, says “okay”, and continues.

  
“Hey, what’s your name?” I ask.

  
Glancing over at the old man, he nods and she turns to me and says, “Celica. Yours?”

  
“Akira,” I respond before turning my head to look off into the distance.

  
After the treatment is done, the old man offers, “What do you say we drop you back off home?”

  
Immediately, I freak out and start panicking, “Please don’t! I don’t want to go back there! I don’t want to get beat! Please, I’ll do anything but go back there!”  
Both have a mix of surprise, shock, and horror on their face. Celica turns around to grasp the man’s arm pleading, “Can she please stay with me? I’d really appreciate if I could have a friend around here.”

  
The man nods and gruffly says, “Fine. I’ll go tell the head priest of this information at once. Both of you, please wait here.”

  
As he walks away, I correct Celica, “It’s he.I’m a he, not a she. I don’t know why, but I feel like I should be a boy and not a girl.”

  
There is a flash of surprise, but it quickly goes away. I am shocked by this, usually people give me weird looks, but I also thought Celica should know since I will be living with her. Then she asks me, “How old are you?”

  
“11,” I reply back.

  
Smiling, she cheerfully exclaims, “You’re three years older than me! It’s nice we happen to be close in age.”

  
I feel my face stretch as I show the widest grin I have ever had. This new place was already starting to feel more like a home more than my old home had.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I am brought out of my thoughts by the overwhelming stench of death. Covering my nose, I holler out to the rest of the group, “What is Mila’s name is that stench?”  
Mae turns and yells, “The cemetery!” before automatically scolding me, “Weren’t you listening when Celica told us about this?”

“Ships leaving the port will get us to the mainland. We should head there now. Though that **does** mean we’ll have to pass through the cemetery on our way. Rumor has it there have been Terrors appearing there as of late. Let’s be ready for anything.”

  
“Oh, would you look at that… Guess I don’t” I lie as the memory flashes through my mind.

  
Giving an exasperated sigh, Mae speedily explains, “There is a cemetery we have to pass through to get to the port. We have to go to that port so we can get to the mainland. The only road there passes through a cemetery. There is supposedly Terrors there, so get your sword ready.”

  
As Mae says this, I can see the graveyard as we run to the top of a hill. It’s huge and smells worse than a dog’s behind. Unfortunately, I know what that smells like.  
When we arrive at the entrance to the graveyard, Boey stupidly asks, “Milady, this graveyard we’re passing through… Er, why are we, again?”

  
Celica calmly answers, “Because it’s the only way to the port,” but Mae, on the other hand, doesn’t.

  
“You idiot! I literally just explained this not two minutes ago! Why were both of you boys not listening?” Mae explodes.

  
Boey and I exchange a nervous look and stay silent. Boey turns his attention away from the furious Mae and back to Celica.

  
“Yes, but there’s been talk of Terrors around here as of late…” Boey trails off.

  
Bless Celica’s patience and kind heart because she continues in a level voice, “So there has. Best keep our wits about us then, hmm?”

  
Nervous, Boey sheepishly admits, “But milady, I… I’ll face down thieves or rogues any day, but Terrors? Terrors are…different.”

  
Finally getting off her rage high, Mae teases, ”Oh, Boey. How can you be so scared of spooks and spirits at your age?”

  
Angrily, Boey retorts, “Shove off, would you? A man can’t help what gives him fright!”

  
Both Celica and I laugh at their antics as I lean over and whisper, “They argue just like a married couple.”

  
Mocking a look of hurt, Boey remarks in a hurtful tone, “Oh, not you too, milady? You wound me…”

  
Giving him a look tinged with pain, Celica assures him, “I’m sorry, Boey. I was just remembering my brother.”

  
All of us are shocked by this info, and Boey pipes up, “Brother? I didn’t realize you had one.”

  
Celica laments, “Yes, though by different mothers. He was a sweet thing, but meek. Frightened to death of ghosts. Then he became one, alas. And much too young… Were he alive, you two would have been quite alike, I’m sure.”

  
Looking down, Boey starts to apologize, “Milady, I…” before he is cut off by Mae.

  
“Way to go, Boey. Your whining’s gone and dredged up a bunch of sad memories for Celica.”

  
Giving her a shocked and insulted looks, Boey protests, “What? Why is this MY fault?!”

  
Rolling her eyes, Mae sarcastically replies, “Uhh, because it’s ALWAYS your fault! Now suck it up and get ready to fry some foes—Terrors or otherwise!”

  
As if on cue, a terror appears and attacks us.

**Author's Note:**

> 20%-40% of youth on the street are of the LGBTQIA+ community. Of those, over 50% have been sexually assaulted, around 40% have abused alcohol and around 60% have experienced discrimination from their own families. These are statistics from 2010.


End file.
